<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Know What to Say by Miaschyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551502">Don't Know What to Say</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaschyx/pseuds/Miaschyx'>Miaschyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Bus Squad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, BPS Event, Betrayal, Gen, THIS DIDNT AGE WELL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaschyx/pseuds/Miaschyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you want me to say?” Tyler spits out, shooting up from his seat. The sharpness in his voice immediately cuts through the others’ conversations, attention snapping back to the man in question. “Huh? What, you want—you want me to say, <i>‘oh, it’s okay, we forgive you’</i>? Because <i>no!</i> That’s <i>not</i> something we can forgive!”</p><p>“I—”</p><p>“Like, congrats for telling us, excellent job, does that make you feel like a better person now?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Know What to Say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, look, I actually wrote this almost a year ago and I just found it again, so, uh, woops!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You need to leave.”</p><p>They fall silent, lifting their gaze to stare at Craig. “Huh? Leave?” Brian repeats, a crease in his brow. “What you mean?”</p><p>“They know you’re here,” he states, as if that explains everything.</p><p>Evan straightens up, palms resting on the table, and asks, “Who?”</p><p>Craig wrings his hands together and leans against the doorframe. “The guys you’re tryna track. They know where you live.”</p><p>They’re immediately sprung to life, tense voices and panicked gestures. Brock pulls out his phone to message the rest of the squad, nodding when Jonathan fumbles his words when asking about his safe house. Craig can only watch with wide eyes, staring between them all, before he locks his gaze with Tyler’s. Narrowed, cynical, questioning.</p><p>Then Tyler asks over their rapid voices, “How do you know this, Craig?” He holds a hand up, signaling to get the others to quieten. “Where’d you find out?”</p><p>“They told me,” he states, gaze lowering.</p><p>“You’ve <em>talked to them?</em>” Marcel stresses, only to have Evan hush him.</p><p>Craig nods.</p><p>Tyler questions, “How’d they find out?”</p><p>He freezes. Throat tightening, he keeps his gaze on the table, schematics laid bare and plans halfway written. It’s impossible for him to stop the faint shake to his hands.</p><p>Evan’s voice is quiet when he says, “Craig…”</p><p>“I told them,” he admits, scrunching his eyes up. “I—I was part of their gang for a while. My acting skills impressed them and they told me to come work for you guys to get them information. And I told them everything.” David shouts, only for Craig to continue, “I changed my mind! I stopped giving a month or two ago. I couldn’t do that to you. And now they’re hunting me down. One of my friends sent me a text saying if I wanted to live I should get out of here before midnight.”</p><p>“What the <em>fuck!</em>” Brian yells. “Mini!”</p><p>“I know, I <em>know!</em>” Craig’s voice breaks. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Brian looks ready to say something else, only to have David grab his attention, fingers in his sleeve as he holds his phone out, the screen blank. Evan circles around the table, ignoring Craig. He snatches all their plans and stacks them into one neat pile as he asks Brock about their warehouse along the west coast.</p><p>The most unnerving, though, is Tyler’s silence. His eyes burn holes into Craig, fervid with too many emotions for him to read. While the rest of the squad darts around, talking amongst themselves, struggling to come up with a solution, the man stares at him with his arms folded. His knuckles grow white from how tightly he’s gripping onto his biceps.</p><p>Craig mumbles, “Say something.”</p><p>“What do you want me to say?” Tyler spits out, shooting up from his seat. The sharpness in his voice immediately cuts through the others’ conversations, attention snapping back to the man in question. “Huh? What, you want—you want me to say, <em>‘oh, it’s okay, we forgive you’</em>? Because <em>no!</em> That’s <em>not</em> something we can forgive!”</p><p>“I—”</p><p>“Like, congrats for telling us, excellent job, does that make you feel like a better person now?” He sneers, stepping closer. Craig’s never feared Tyler nor his rage, fake or real, not even when they first met. Except, in this moment, there’s the spike of panic, locked onto the knowledge of the other’s unpredictability when wound up, and his legs buzz with the instinct to flee. Oblivious to his fright, Tyler continues, “It doesn’t make up for  you fucking outed us all to one of our biggest enemies!” Snorting, he then snaps, “Good job, asshole, you’ve fucked us.”</p><p>His gaze blurs and Craig pushes his glasses to the top of his head, scrubbing at his teary eyes. He tugs at Evan’s sleeve since he’s the second closest to him, voice rising as he says, “You need to <em>go.</em>”</p><p>“We will, we will,” he retorts, brushing off Craig’s grip, not meeting his stare.</p><p>“But you need to sort yourself out,” Tyler adds on, hovering next to Evan. Craig glances up at him, hoping to find some sign that he’s joking, praying that some late April Fools prank. All he sees in his eyes is cold and steely rage, jaw tight and fists clenched. “Leave,” he mutters lowly, “we’ll fix your mess.”</p><p>“I’m—I’m <em>sorry!</em>” Craig strains to say, looking over at the others for help. None of them meet his gaze. Evan turns away, mobile in hand, back to him. Craig’s eyes burn. He can’t be bothered trying to stop the hot tracks from running over his cheeks. “<em>Please,</em> I don’t have—”</p><p>He’s cut off by Tyler growling, “You’ll figure something out.” Hands shaking, Craig makes to grab for his arm, something to ground himself, only for Tyler to step backwards, solidifying the distance between them. “Go. Now.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“<em>NOW!</em>”</p><p>Craig flinches, eyes twitching, and sees the barely restrained anger on Tyler’s face. The most shocking part is the glistening eyes. Huffing, Tyler turns away, blocking him out.</p><p>No one will look at him.</p><p>“You made your bed,” Tyler mumbles, voice on the verge of breaking, “so lie in it.”</p><p>Shakily, he whispers, “Okay…” Wiping his tears, Craig puts his glasses back on his nose. “Okay.” He wants to apologize again, the words on the tip of his tongue, but he knows it wouldn’t change a thing. He backs away, exiting the room, and moves towards the front door. After fishing them from his pocket, Craig tosses his keys onto the counter and departs. The door slams behind him, locking him out from the only family he’d found and been comfortable with. Engine started, lights rush past. It doesn’t matter which direction he heads in, he needs to keep moving, can’t sit still, can’t mull over his mistakes.</p><p>There’s just one question at the forefront of his mind; where does he go now?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><i>Red eyes, head low<br/>I don't know what to say<br/>I won't fight, hell no<br/>I won't ever say it</i><br/>{<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o71vX0X8ScM">x</a>}</p><hr/><p><strong>this did NOT age well</strong><br/>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>